


Padri e figli

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrein GP, Charles little angel, M/M, POV Lew
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Qualche strascico di gelosia ma questa volta di Lewis mentre vede Seb sempre molto più protettivo con Charles, fino a che capisce sulla sua pelle perchè e che tipo di rapporto i due hanno. Qualcosa che viene spontaneo pure a lui.





	Padri e figli

**Author's Note:**

> la fic viene dopo il GP del Bahrein. Ho notato che per tutta la settimana Seb è stato un sacco dietro a Charles, cosa che fa comunque sin dai test, si vede che se l’è preso molto a cuore e che Charles stesso si aggrappa un sacco a lui, ma quello che mi ha fatto scrivere la fic è stato Lewis che all’inizio era sì gentile ma un po’ distante da Charles, insomma più che altro cordiale ecco. Però domenica dopo il GP è stato estremamente dolce con lui, Lew e Seb hanno fatto le stesse cose per coccolarlo, appena scesi dalle macchine sono entrambi corsi da lui e lo hanno toccato e consolato allo stesso modo e non ho potuto non vederci padri e figlio. E così ecco l’evoluzione dei rapporti. Da gelosi a genitori! Fra parentesi è vero che Lew ha difeso a spada tratta Seb in un’intervista. Dubbi? Nemmeno mezzo! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PADRI E FIGLI

 

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/200c4d0dc82a3fbcd0924597c6822385/tumblr_ppclnd4f1i1rmdmxco1_1280.pnj)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f84b7df31f3c408587b00cc3cd7c6fc1/tumblr_ppaa3t5w3y1rmdmxco8_640.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3743ca0eafdb4df94c22f2eaa6d2e1de/tumblr_ppaa3t5w3y1rmdmxco9_1280.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/85e47a0dbfd9d022bc442b7742936a26/tumblr_pp77broC5b1rmdmxco8_1280.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0f6dae45778fb8c5ed76fa8046f93394/tumblr_pp77broC5b1rmdmxco7_1280.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c8a313491d98a1f8399ca776a8860da2/tumblr_pp77broC5b1rmdmxco5_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e055e1528a8b9197bb9824110083c83a/tumblr_pp77broC5b1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1e83f3d8496790f82dffa525cee46d37/tumblr_pp77broC5b1rmdmxco9_1280.jpg)

  
Inizialmente ho seri problemi, lo ammetto.   
Arrivo a Manama con qualche riserva sul modo migliore di affrontare Seb, Dani e Charles.  
È vero che abbiamo fatto pace e ci siamo chiariti, ma sapere che Dani è una sorta di punto debole di Seb mi perplime. Sono sempre stato amico di Dani, come di molti, ma con Dani è difficile non avere un rapporto un po’ speciale. Tutti ce l’hanno, anche Seb parla e ci scherza un sacco e hanno lo stesso tipo di umorismo. La cosa mi ingelosisce quando li vedo insieme, ma non mi faccio di certo tutti quei problemi che a quanto pare si fa Seb quando ci parlo io.  
Comunque sappiamo che questo non lederà il nostro rapporto, ovviamente, però mi dispiace se lui ci sta male ed è geloso. Un po’ è bello quando qualcuno è geloso, ma non deve andare oltre e poi so che la gelosia è uno stato fastidioso che poi porta anche a soffrire, specie per come la vive Seb che tende a nascondere e soffocare.   
Sono contento che l’abbia esternato, è cambiato da qualche anno fa che non si apriva nemmeno sotto tortura. Basta pensare a Baku 2017, quando è scoppiato così è successo perché covava pensieri brutti che non aveva mai condiviso, ma che lo hanno portato a rovinarsi e a reagire in quel modo, pensare di me quelle cose.   
Questo però complica la mia situazione personale con gli altri, altri come Dani su cui Seb ha espresso il suo parere.  
‘Se mi tradissi un giorno sarà con lui’  
Che idee gli vengono. Io che lo tradisco.  
Ma nemmeno se Nico rinsavisse e trovasse un modo per tornare quella meravigliosa persona che era una volta prima che diventasse scemo e riuscisse con qualche sistema magico a cancellare tutta la sofferenza che mi ha portato a lasciarlo. Cioè voglio dire... Nico è Nico, se dovessi cancellare i nostri trascorsi e la sofferenza e gli errori, rimarrebbe una persona che mi è sempre piaciuta e che probabilmente mi piacerà sempre.   
Ma il punto è che c’è Seb nella mia vita. Amo lui.  
Così arrivo e sembra andare tutto bene con Seb, è bravo a tenere tutto sotto controllo, ha nervi d’acciaio che poi gli cedono solitamente nel momento e nel modo sbagliato. Nelle corse, per esempio. Ma questo lo rende umano e mi piace così. Tanto poi ci sono io a difenderlo perché lui non lo fa con sé stesso.   
Però è sorridente, allegro e positivo. Anche se cauto, almeno per quanto riguarda questioni di macchine e gare. Dice che la macchina è stata migliorata ma che non sono al livello di Barcellona, quindi è cautamente positivo, ma mette le mani avanti e questo mi fa ben pensare che potremo avere una speranza alla fine della gara. Vedremo.   
Però nei miei confronti è molto allegro e spensierato, ad ogni occasione mi tocca, specie il culo, in camera ci coccoliamo, la notte facciamo sesso, va tutto alla grande fino a quando incontro Dani nel paddock e parliamo spigliati e sorridenti.  
Ripeto. È impossibile non stare bene con lui, ma ora mentre lo faccio sento un’accezione diversa da prima ed è colpa di quel cretino del mio uomo. Perché ora penso a lui e a come si sentirà quando ci vedrà parlare. Mi guardo subito intorno alla ricerca di lui, lo intravedo a distanza, ci avrà visto parlare?  
Ma poi mi do dell’idiota.  
Lewis, non hai fatto nulla. Nulla, capisci?  
Hai parlato con una persona con cui parli sempre volentieri e per giunta delle passioni in comune, con lui ne ho molte e forse questa è un’altra delle cose che a Seb urtano. Io con Seb ho solo la musica in comune e la passione della bici, della corsa mattutina e poche altre cose.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa scacciando dei sensi di colpa che non ho mai avuto e che ora ho perché so che a Seb darà fastidio. E non voglio che si infastidisca per cose del genere.  
Poi però ci sono le qualifiche e lui e Charles mi stanno davanti nei risultati finali e così mi sono vicini e li vedo complimentarsi, e vedo Seb tutto carino e dolce e coccolo toccarlo, stringergli la mano, mettergliele sul casco come se dovesse baciarlo e vedo i loro occhi, vedo lo sguardo perso e colpito ed emozionato di Charles attraverso la visiera alzata e quello dolce di Seb che ci tiene a lui.   
Vorrei ucciderlo.  
Trucidarlo.  
Sotterrarlo.  
L’ha fatto apposta, vedi? Prima mi ha visto parlare con Dani ed ora si vendica facendo l’appiccicoso tenero con Charles.   
Ora non è che non posso più parlare a Dani, cazzo!   
Quando intervistano Charles perché è il primo classificato, io e lo scemo siamo qua in parte e approfittiamo per stringerci come di consueto la mano e per parlare e niente, ha di nuovo quel sorriso e quello sguardo perso per me, quello che riserva in particolare solo a me.  
Ti senti amato da una persona, senti quanto ti adora ed è attratto da te.  
C’è poco da fare.  
Fra me e lui poi è sempre stato molto fisica la cosa. Le scintille, insomma.   
Forse ho le visioni, alla fine.  
Forse non mi ha visto con Dani o forse mi ha visto ma sa che non deve preoccuparsi ed ora era sinceramente felice per Charles. Insomma, è un ragazzino in gamba, il suo compagno di squadra, molto talentuoso e con un carattere che... beh devo dire che lo conosco poco, non ho mai approfondito con lui e forse perché so che in Seb vede un po’ il suo idolo e questo mi infastidisce.   
Forse ora sono io quello ad essere geloso e non è giusto, non posso pretendere che Seb non sia geloso di Dani se poi io lo sono di Charles.   
Forse sono ingiusto. Come posso non vedere che sono io al primo posto nella vita di Seb?   
Mentre parliamo delle qualifiche e poi della pista e delle macchine senza ovviamente poterci dire chissà cosa, poi viene il turno di Seb di parlare al microfono e Charles mi si avvicina in attesa di poter andare. Ha un atteggiamento molto composto e calmo, quasi elegante in un certo senso. Non so perché ma mi dà l’idea di un principe, un piccolo principe.   
In questo momento mi chiedo come dovrei comportarmi e mentre lo faccio gli lancio uno sguardo estremamente spontaneo di studio.   
Cosa vuoi da Seb, piccoletto?  
Tu sei molto carino ed hai quello sguardo così dolce, tenero e... lo guardo con attenzione per la prima volta mentre gli faccio i complimenti come di consueto per questi 2 giorni perfetti e per la sua prima Pole, e realizzo che c’è tristezza nei suoi occhi. Malinconia.   
La sua storia è famosa, ha perso il padre non da molti anni e poi era il migliore amico di Jules Bianchi che è morto in pista anni fa. Prima ha alzato il dito e gli occhi al cielo dedicando a loro la sua pole.   
Forse sono esagerato. Forse è vero che vede in Seb un punto di riferimento ed il suo idolo, ma non punta a lui, non spera in cose. E poi non possono essere tutti gay a questo mondo, andiamo Lew!  
Solo perché tu lo sei non è che sono tutti così.   
A volte esagero e basta, ma sono uno esagerato. Sempre stato.   
Voglio dare credito a questo ragazzino. Voglio provare a conoscerlo meglio e capire perché Seb è tanto dolce e protettivo con lui.   
  
Le sue labbra perse sulle mie potrebbero passare tutta la notte a succhiarmi e baciarmi, voglio dire... nonostante quei fastidiosi baffi che per fortuna sono morbidissimi. Non parliamo delle sue mani sul mio sedere che mi toccano e carezzano totalmente catturate dalle mie curve sode e tutte per lui. Ed io non vorrei altro. Io vorrei solo questo per tutta la notte, il giorno e sempre.   
La sua bocca, le sue mani.  
Io rilassato su di lui, nel nostro letto, lui seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, le gambe lunghe davanti a sé sul materasso, io a cavalcioni su di lui, le sue mani sul mio culo vestito solo dai boxer aderenti.  
\- Se gli darai un’occasione, ti piacerà. - Dice poi dopo un tempo infinito di baci. Perso e immerso ancora in lui, non capisco a cosa si riferisce.   
\- Mmm? - Chiedo stordito cercando ancora la sua lingua che ha ritirato per parlarmi.   
\- Charles. - Sentendo il suo nome la libido crolla drasticamente e lui ridendo lo percepisce. - Dagli un’occasione per conoscerlo. Inizialmente ero prevenuto perché per lui hanno sfanculato Kimi in quel modo brutale e poi non capivo se l’avevano preso per puntare su di lui e mettere da parte anche me. Insomma, lo sai. Non l’ho presa benissimo. L’ho anche un po’ ignorato rispetto ai miei soliti modi di approcciarmi agli altri. - Seb si prende la briga di spiegare ed usa più parole del suo solito, così scendo da lui e mi accomodo in una posizione simile alla sua, ma più girato verso di lui, il gomito appoggiato sulla testiera e la mano a sorreggere la mia testa. Anche lui si gira verso di me e ci guardiamo in posizioni simili, mi prende la mano che sorreggeva la testa, me la leva da lì ed intreccia le dita.   
Evito di concentrarmi sul suo viso nel complesso e mi concentro solo sugli occhi, blu intenso. Non posso vedere quei baffi, ma finchè non li taglia io non tolgo le mie trecce.   
\- È vero, pensavo avresti legato con lui molto prima, ma ora ti vedo immerso in lui... - Uso un termine non esatto, lui ridacchia.   
\- Come tu lo sei in Dani... - Ma poi ride perché stava scherzando. Per un momento mi sono teso e lui se ne è accorto. Si sporge verso di me e mi bacia. - Scherzo, non sono geloso. Un po’ forse. Ma mi fido di te. - Lo so.   
\- Ed ora ti piace Charles? - Seb alza gli occhi in alto cercando la parola giusta e poi con aria strana, di chi sa che non è un termine che mi piacerà, ma è il più adatto, dice:   
\- Mi ha conquistato. - Mi vede un po’ indispettito e aggiunge subito stringendo le dita e tirando la mano verso di sé: - Conquisterà anche te, vedrai. - Non rispondo, mi lascio tirare di nuovo su di lui mentre si stende giù ed io faccio lo stesso stendendomi mezzo addosso.  
Stanotte non facciamo l’amore, ma dormiamo abbracciati, mi bacia la fronte ripetutamente.   
Ci sentiamo strani.   
  
  
Il giorno dopo, durante la parata dei piloti, lo vedo salire nella pedana che verrà guidata intorno alla pista e rimanere indietro a scherzare con Kimi e Val, mi unirei a loro ma preferisco rimanere qua davanti, mi si avvicina Dani e scherziamo insieme come lui fa con i due finlandesi.   
Mi chiedo se in qualche modo io lo faccia apposta o se sia inevitabile. O magari se ora vedo cose che non esistono, sono paranoico e complessato oltre che esagerato nelle reazioni e nei pensieri. Forse sono io.   
O magari quando raggiungi obiettivi importanti e stai tanto bene con una persona, senti la necessità di rovinare le cose per poterle riconquistare. Perché non è vita se non lotti per qualcosa.   
O forse sto solo esagerando come mio solito. Non lo so.   
  
Quando la gara finisce, capisco cosa intendeva Seb quando parlava di Charles.   
Sono il primo a poterlo avvicinare ed abbracciare ed è il mio primo pensiero appena metto piede giù dalla macchina.   
Il piccolo Charles alla sua prima pole ha fatto una gara fantastica rimanendo in testa tutto il tempo, meritava di vincere ed invece per un problema alla macchina che ha iniziato a perdere potenza, è finito terzo. Ho vinto io, Val è secondo.   
Seb ha avuto dei problemi che al momento non so e che mi preoccupano, non i problemi ma il modo in cui la prenderà; è finito quinto.   
Povero Seby, stasera mi occuperò per benino anche di lui. Al pensiero sorrido fra me e me. Sono egoista, ma amo tirarlo su perché so come fare e mi piace sentire che si sente meglio per merito mio e solo mio.   
Quando ho superato Charles in pista, in quel momento mi è sinceramente dispiaciuto perché non era giusto vincere la sua gara ed è stato lì che ho capito quello che diceva Seb e perché ora gli sta tanto intorno e lo sostiene un sacco. Corro da lui nella zona chiusa, davanti a fotografi, giornalisti, fans, collaboratori e lo abbraccio per consolarlo con una strana urgenza interiore. Mi tornano in mente le sue parole di ieri sera.  
Se gli do un’occasione, mi conquista.   
Mentre lo abbraccio lui così piccolo e fragile, tremante per il dispiacere e forse la rabbia... beh capisco Seb, anche se non so come dirlo.   
Quando superiamo i doveri immediati appena si scende dalle macchine, dopo aver risposto alle prime domande dei media, andiamo verso i garage qua dietro e vedo subito anche Seb appena sceso dalla sua macchina andare da lui ancora col casco ed abbracciarlo, come se fosse pure il suo primo pensiero come lo è stato per me. Sicuramente non mi ha visto farlo e fa la stessa cosa che ho fatto io. Sorrido a guardarli e il senso di fastidio avuto precedentemente è solo un ricordo assurdo. Seb gli si avvicina davvero un sacco, una mano sul petto e l’altra sulla schiena a stringerlo a sé e assicurarsi che stia bene, Charles si abbandona a lui più che con me e vedo che trae forza da lui, la forza per rimanere in piedi e non piangere, anche se probabilmente ha una grande voglia di farlo, gliel’ho visto poco fa.  
Cosa gli avrà detto?  
Mentre li guardo mi rendo conto che non sono più geloso, ma fiero. Fiero di lui che diventa la sua luce, il suo faro. Di lui che se l’è preso sotto la sua ala, che ci tiene perché è giusto così. E forse non sarà più un ossessione fare bene in Ferrari e vincere il mondiale in rossa com’era l’anno scorso, perché è molto importante anche aiutare questo ragazzino che ha vicino.  
Perché a suo tempo Michael si prese lui sotto la sua ala e se lo portò in alto con consigli e sostegni ed ora lui sta facendo lo stesso con questo piccolo ragazzino talentuoso dagli occhi tristi.   
E capisco che è giusto così, che non si può fare diversamente, che non c’è gelosia.   
Non lo so spiegare, sono fasi della vita di un pilota. Quando sei piccolo e sogni correndo coi kart. Quando diventi sempre più bravo nelle categorie inferiori e vedi i sogni che possono concretizzarsi. Quando arrivi in F1 e sei giovanissimo ed è una fase delicata perché può essere un autentico successo oppure un autentico fallimento, ma se hai il sostegno giusto muovi i passi giusti e cresci. E poi quando appunto esplodi, hai successo, vinci e vai in cima al mondo e nessuno è più forte di te. Ti godi quel momento, non pensi ad altro.   
Ma arriva presto un’altra fase, quella della consapevolezza, dopo che hai vinto tutto e le cose che hai compiuto ti hanno fatto maturare e crescere. Eccoti qua, cresciuto, un uomo, non più un ragazzino pieno di sogni. Sei qua e sai molte più cose di una volta e guardi i nuovi ragazzini che guardano te a loro volta come a chi vogliono diventare e ti ricordi come ci si sentiva e sai come si deve fare per arrivare dove sei tu. Ti rivedi in loro e pensi... beh, sai cosa devono fare, come devono comportarsi. Ti vedi al loro posto e ricordi e la maturità di cui sei padrone ti rende quasi responsabile nei loro confronti, se non addirittura obbligato a prendertene cura. Perché è il cerchio della vita. Qualcuno l’ha fatto a te e sei così grazie a loro. Ed è giusto ricambiare il bene che hai ricevuto, perché è il karma, è la vita. Funziona in questo modo.  
  
Dietro al podio in attesa di uscire ho di nuovo l’occasione di parlargli, mi complimento e Charles ha quest’aria triste che non capisco se sia per la gara sfiorata o perché ha sempre questi begli occhi tristi. Si colpevolizza della gara che non ha vinto, che non è stata una bella corsa perché alla fine non ce l’ha fatta a vincerla, così insisto a tirarlo su e gli parlo paterno e calmo, assicurandomi che capisca che ha una grande carriera davanti e che vincerà di sicuro. Sento che è importante farlo e capisco ancora di più Seb.   
Quando lo vedo tirarsi un pochino su, sono contento.   
Seb è protettivo con lui perché viene spontaneo esserlo. Un po’ ci rivediamo in lui e sappiamo quanto sia importante avere i giusti sostegni.  
E poi come fai a non volergli bene?   
È educato, tenero, sta al suo posto e al tempo stesso ha quest’alone un po’ malinconico.   
Seb ha ragione, questo ragazzino sa conquistare.   
E niente, penso proprio che entrambi abbiamo scelto lo stesso ragazzo in questa nuova fase delle nostre vite. Ma non avevo dubbi che avremmo scelto lo stesso ragazzo da sostenere come se fosse il nostro protetto.  
  
\- Sai, ho capito cosa dicevi... - Dico a Seb seduto su di lui a cavalcioni, praticamente la mia posizione preferita. Le sue mani sul mio sedere, la sua di posizione preferita. Smette di baciarmi:   
\- Su cosa? -   
\- Charles. Che se gli avrei dato un’occasione mi avrebbe conquistato. - sollevo gli occhi in alto pensando a come dire quel che penso e provo. - È un po’ come... come essere... - Ma non so definirlo bene, è difficile perché è una sensazione lampante nata in un istante.   
\- Essere suo padre? - Così mi illumino e lo guardo annuendo.   
\- Sì! Perché non ne ha più uno ed è come se sentisse la mancanza e ti viene spontaneo esserlo ora che sta vivendo questa cosa importante! -   
Ovviamente io poi mi perdo in chiacchiere, come ho fatto nelle interviste prima nel paddock. Quando ho difeso il mio amore perché non ha fatto una gara perfetta.   
Seb ride e non aggiunge nulla, ma so che sta pensando ‘lo sapevo’.   
Torna a baciarmi e a calmarsi mano a mano che lo fa. È merito mio se ora sta bene ed io sono al settimo cielo.   
\- E grazie per avermi difeso. Ormai mi aspetto che tu dica che stiamo insieme. - Scherza succhiando il mio labbro. Io rido su questo.   
\- Non tentarmi, sai che non vedo l’ora di farlo! -   
\- Lo so! -   
E niente, la stagione è appena iniziata e di cose ne succederanno, Seb e la Ferrari torneranno forti, ci daranno un sacco di filo da torcere. Già questa volta abbiamo vinto per pochissimo. E poi abbiamo appena trovato nostro figlio.   
Sarà un anno indimenticabile!   



End file.
